Textures and Unused Content
This article contains all the textures 'from the game files of each game in ''The Return to Freddy's series up to date. TRTF Classic = - Cameras= Show Stage Show Stage Empty.png|The Show Stage Show Stage Freddy.png|The Show Stage with only freddy on it Show Stage Chica Missing.png|The Show Stage with Freddy and Bonnie on it Show Stage Bonnie Missing.png|The Show Stage with Freddy and Chica on it 686.png|The Show Stage with Freddy Bonnie and Chica on it 678.png |Freddy Bonnie and chica looking at you on the Show Stage 683.png Dining Area Dining Area Freddy.png|Freddy Fazbear in Dining Area Dining Area Puppet.png|The Puppet in Dining Area Dining Area Chica.png|Chica in Dining Area Dining Area Bonnie.png|Bonnie in Dining Area Dining Area.png|The Dining Area 106.png Ceiling Vent Vent Lit.png|Ceiling Vent with lights on Vent Pizza.png|Chica in Ceiling Vent SugarVent.png|Sugar in Ceiling Vent Vent.png|Ceiling Vent with lights off West Hall FNaF - West Hall (Bonnie aproximandose).png|Bonnie in the West Hall 816.png|Foxy in the West Hall East Hall 664.png|The Puppet in the East Hall 663.png|Chica in the East Hall Sugar_classic.jpg|Sugar in the East Hall. 659.png|The Puppet in the East Hall corner. Restrooms 677.png|Freddy Fazbear in the Restrooms 669.png|Chica in the Restrooms Pirate Cove 687.png|Pirate Cove with its curtains closed. 690.png|Pirate Cove with its curtains closed. Supply Closet 666.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet Party Room 691.png|The Puppet in the Party Room first position. 692.png|Second position. 693.png|The Puppet gone. Os dat Sandy?.png|Sugar in the Party Room 191.png|Ditto 681.png|Ghoul BB in the Party Room Kitchen Parts/Services FNaF 1 - Backstage (Bonnie adentro).jpg|Bonnie in the Parts/Service FNaF 1 - Backstage (Bonnie mirando la cámara).jpg|Ditto. WIP: Must be moved 391.png 362.png 369.png 191.png 105.png - Jumpscares= FNAF2OldFreddyJumpscare.gif|Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare. Bonnie Scare.gif|Bonnie the Bunny's jumpscare. Chica's jumpscare TRTF.gif|Chica the Chicken's jumpscare. Lates9.gif|Foxy the Pirate Fox's jumpscare. Puppet's jumpscare TRTF.gif|The Puppet's jumpscare. Lates0.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Output srfkxP.gif|Golden Freddy's beta jumpscare. Shadow Puppet.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's jumpscare. TRTFCLASSICDEATHBYSUGAR.gif|Sugar the Cat's jumpscare. - Minigames= Output clOZY5.gif|Vincent sprite Gf.png|Golden Freddy sprite Gf2.png|Ditto Output 7tVdVB.gif|Vincent in Golden Freddy sprite Output rfBgta.gif|Sugar's sprite Sugar.exehasbeendecompiled|Sugar's sprite when the minigame ends. Output SntD6w.gif|Emil Macko's sprite. BFP walk.gif|BFP's sprite BFP cry.gif|BFP's crying sprite Chicaslump.png|Chica's sprite Foxyslump.png|Foxy's sprite Puppetsprite.png|The Puppet's sprite Bonnieslump.png|Bonnie's sprite Freddysprite1.gif|Freddy's walking downward sprite Freddysprite2.gif|Freddy's walking to the right sprite Freddysprite3.gif|Freddy's walking to the left sprite Freddysprite4.gif|Freddy's walking upward sprite - Custom Night= Freddy Icon.png|Freddy's icon. 578.png|Bonnie's icon. 515.png|Chica's icon. 360.png|Foxy's icon. 415.png|Golden Freddy's icon. 609.png|The Puppet's icon. }} |-|TRTF2 = - Office= Alpha 317.png|Kitty FazCat about to go into the vents. 144.png|Sugar in Parts/Service. 316.png|Kitty Fazcat in The Office hallway. 58.png 32.png|The office when the player is using the flashlight. 75.png|Freddy in the office hallway. 129.png 183.png|Bonnie in The Office 141.png 315.png Output gwJdDU.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare IkCpi3-dbCWt5-WIikvocBmTVwx7uiDs-7Y19q4uTn8.png 149.png|Sugar standing in The Office's hallway. Ugly.jpg|Sugar crawling through the Ceiling Vent Output IwyqvP.gif|Freddy's jumpscare 506.png|Game Over Screen Demo 458.png 208.png 180.png 72-0.png 60-0.png 30-0.png 555.png|Sugar in Parts/Service 146-0.png 261.png Output F7u0l4.gif|Sugar's jumpscare 3265.png|The Newspaper 601.png 606.png|Same but twitching 610.png|Ditto 394.png 410.png 422-0.png 558.png Freddy.gif|Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare. 733-0.png|Freddy's icon in the Custom Night. Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg|Freddy Bonnie and Chica on stage 410.png 389.png 11-0.png 125-0.png 260.png Output hezLJ4.gif|Chica's jumpscare 737-0.png|Chica's icon in the Custom Night. 394.png 389.png 420-0.png 790.png 262-0.png Output nnJnIJ.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare 735.png|Bonnie's icon in the Custom Night. 563-0.png|Foxy in the Party Room 2. 31.png|Foxy in The Office 265.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. 574.png|Foxy's icon in the Custom Night. 418.png|Golden Freddy in The office Output oYM4I8.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare 132.png|Shadow Lockjaw 735 preview.png 171.png|Game Over. 390.png|Star. 817.png|End. 7.png|New Game. 14.png|Ditto. 15.png|Ditto. 16.png|Ditto. 19.png|Ditto. 20.png|Ditto. 21.png|Ditto. 23.png|Ditto. 26.png|Ditto. 33.png|Desk Texture. 698.png|Ready. Final 651.png|Freddy in the menu screen 652.png|Same but twitching 653.png|Ditto TRtF_2_office.jpeg|The Office 146.png J6Cp51iJDBP8RUm9HQKUvesS9L95xoah2SxzLopykP0.png 225.png 877.png 860.png|Shadow Lockjaw's texture in the Night 4 cutscene Lockjaw_TRTF2.png 197.gif|Kitty FazCat's Jumpscare. SugarJumpscare.gif|Sugar's jumpscare Puppet Jumpscare Faster.gif|The Puppet's jumpscare Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg Chicapartyroom1.png Freddypartyroom1.png Kittypartyroom.png Freddyofficehallway.png Showstageall.jpg Sugarinthevent.png|Sugar crawling through the Ceiling Vent 900.png PhZe8Fa 2oLc9rrlB ZctQVXSq8f3mx568fbY3czAUg.png Freddy Mask TRTF2.png|Freddy Mask TRTF2FreddyFazbearHead.gif|Ditto 2.gif|Dug's jumpscare GF TRTF 2 Jumpscare.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare Output 0wwxfa.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare 11.gif|Freddy's Jumpscare. 265.gif|Foxy's jumpscare latest.png 363 preview.png|game over - Custom Night= - Name Indicators= FREDDYNAME.png BonnieName.png Chica Name Indicator.png FoxyNameIndicator.png DugCustomNight.png KittyFazCat.png SugarNameIndicator.png PuppetNameIndicator.png 6WH_7Dvm.png GoldenFreddy Name Indictaor.png }} }} |-|TRTF3 = - Extras Menu= - Animatronics= the_return_to_freddy_s_3_lockjaw_png__by_thesitcixd-d8sss3c.png|Lockjaw's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 freddy png by thesitcixd-d8sssxi.png|Freddy Fazbear's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 bonnie png by thesitcixd-d8sst8i.png|Bonnie's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 chica png by thesitcixd-d8sstd3.png|Chica's full model in the Extras Menu. 60.png|Foxy's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 kitty fazcat png by thesitcixd-d8ssse5.png|Kitty FazCat's full model in the Extras Menu. vigoextramenu.png|Vigo's full model in the Extras Menu. }} }} |-|TRTF4 = Do you want this.png|Golden Freddy Kittycam1.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 01 Kittycam3staring.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 03 Freddycam3.png|Freddy in CAM 03 Lockjawcam3limping.png|Lockjaw in CAM 3 Kolycam3lighton.png|Koly in CAM 03 Kittycam4.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 03 Kolystandingincam4.png|Koly in CAM 04 724.png|Freddy in CAM 06 Sallycam1.jpg|Sally in CAM 01 The return to freddy s 4 png shadow freddy by thesitcixd-d8tzuo0.png|Purple Freddy Bonnie4.png|Bonnie 185 (2).gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare 187.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare 186.gif|Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare Output Ox7daB.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare Output Ta2eSW.gif|Freddy's jumpscare KolyJumpscare.gif|Koly's jumpscare SallyJumpscare.gif|Sally's jumpscare Golden lockjaw secret 3.jpg|Golden Lockjaw rare Cutscenes Golden Lockjaw secret 2.jpeg|Ditto Golden Lockjaw secret 1.jpeg|Ditto 450.png|Golden Lockjaw appearing in the office 438.png|Golden Freddy's texture when he appears in The Office 840.png|Freddy in The Office 426.png|desk 112.png|Lockjaw in The Office 138.png|Lockjaw twitching in the Office 140.png|Ditto 442.png|The hallway of the office. 815.png|Inside of the office. goldenlockjaw_by_epicdarkcelebi94-d8zhz5v.png|Golden Lockjaw, seen from side 187.png|Ditto 425.png|Ditto 426.png|Ditto Sally peek.gif|Sally peaking in and out from the desk Sally under the desk still.png|Ditto SallyRunning.gif|Sally animation when it runs across the office hallway on the right side Trtf 4 golden lockjaw in office by lord katyna-d9e6tv2.png|Golden Lockjaw standing in the office in Night 6 Gifpal-20160112150354.gif|Lockjaw's texture, walking down the hallway. Gifpal-20160112144633.gif|Kitty FazCat running across The Office Gifpal-20160113135654.gif|Freddy running across the hall from the right side Gifpal-20160113134905.gif|Kitty FazCat poking its head out of the vent. Gifpal-20160113135016.gif|Lockjaw twitching Gifpal-20160112145907.gif|Koly's running animation, when he runs past The Office Gifpal-20160113134313.gif|Bonnie running across the office 53-1.png|Lockjaw's full body, as seen in nightmare fuel 56.png|Freddy in The Extra 59.png|Koly in The Extra 34.png|Star 0.png|Title 9.png|New Game 10.png|Load Game 12.png|Nightmare Fuel 22.png|Red Background 36.png|Hold Del To Reset All Data 37.png|Demo 18.png|... 50.png|Demo Ext 40.png|Red Line 41.png|Ditto 42.png|Ditto 55.png|Dedicated To My Love Kitty FazCat 54.png|The NewPaper 57.png 101.png|Koly 104.png|Freddy 107.png|Golden Freddy 266.png|DragonDave Mode |-|TRTF5= - Intro= TRTF5Officeinside.png|Inside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. Officegpd1.png|Outside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. Get.png Garage.png|The Garage's texture. GOBACKTOFRANKU'SPLZ.png - Outside= back.png|The frontier that separates the factory from the streets. floor 0.png|The factory. Output (5).gif floor 01.png|The door. floor 02.png|When at the door, looking behind you. Output (6).gif Outside beta.jpg|The Factory in The very old Beta Builds. Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif Outside beta1.png|The Door in the Very old Beta Builds. - Elevator= Elevator.png Output DcXjOS.gif Output (1).gif|Lynda in the elevator. - Floor 1= Floor 1 map.png|Floor 1's map. Room1.png|Floor 1's first room. Floor1HideAnimation.gif HIDING SPOT.png Webp.net-gifmaker (13).gif PEEKING SPOT.png Webp.net-gifmaker (12).gif Floor1HideAnimation2.gif LEFT ROOM.png Webp.net-gifmaker (14).gif PEEKING SPOT1.png Area 1 to Area 2.gif Floor1turn.png NEW ROOM.png HIDING SPOT1.png Room2.png Floor1Area2to3.gif CAGEDOOR.png CAGEDOOROPEN.png Turn.gif Key.png|The key for Floor 1 - Floor 2= First room HD.png|Floor 2's first room. Output (2).gif floor 2.png Output (3).gif floor 2(1).png Webp.net-gifmaker1.gif output_PZ3c7M.gif Area 1 to 2.gif Area 2 Idle.gif Area 2 Second Spot.gif Ezgif-5-3e2a2a97a5.gif - Jumpscares= Output.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. Output ssZZiB.gif|Torture Foxy's jumpscare. T.Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Torture Freddy's jumpscare. TortureBonnieJump.gif|Torture Bonnie 's jumpscare. TortureBusterJumpscare.gif|Torture Buster's jumpscare, BFPuppetJump.gif|BFPuppet's jumpscare. TGLJumpscareTeaseGame6.gif|Torture Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. SCREAMER.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw's screamer. SCREAMER1.png|Torture Device's screamer. Output EcmpKj.gif NightmareLockjawJumpscare.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw's jumpscare }} - G.P.D. Mode= 2016-11-28 (1).png|Torture Fredbear and Torture Spring Bonnie texture in the G.P.D. Mode Menu. 2016-11-28 (4).png|Same, but twitching. 2016-11-28 (5).png|Ditto. TRTF5Officeinside.png|Inside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. Officegpd1.png|Outside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. - Adventure Mode= - Adventures= Adventure Tortured Lockjaw Output IHuBAc.gif|Adventure Tortured Lockjaw's idle animation. Ezgif.com-gif-maker (1).gif|Adventure Tortured Lockjaw's DBZ attack animation. Adventure Tortured Kitty Ezgif.com-gif-maker (4).gif|Adventure Tortured Kitty's idle animation. Adventure Tortured Sugar Output io9rqM.gif|Adventure Tortured Sugar's idle animation. Adventure Alison Output L5CoNO.gif|Adventure Alison's idle animation. Adventure Shadow Tortured Lockjaw Output DkeBvm.gif|Adventure Shadow Tortured Lockjaw's idle animation. Adventure Fairytale Ty They are just fairytales.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's idle animation. FINALLYFIXED.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's "Ass Reach" attack animation. SCRATCH.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's Punch attack animation Output SU6Ken.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's Magic attack animation. Output jlNVMT.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's Stunned animation. - Turn Indicators= Lockjawturn.png Kitty's turn.png Sugar's turn.png stoory.png SHADOWLICKJUICE.png dugturn.png buster_1.png Beast.png - Backgrounds= Trtf world.png|World 01: Woodland (Day). Woodland-Night.png|World 01: Woodland (Night). DustyHills-Day.png|World 02: Dusty Hills (Day). DustyHills-Night.png|World 02: Dusty Hills (Night). }} - Extras Menu= - Tortured Suits= T lockjaw.png|Tortured Lockjaw's full model in the Extras Menu. Cindy rip-off.png|Tortured Kitty's full model in the Extras Menu. Candy rip-off.png|Tortured Sugar's full model in the Extras Menu. Busterextras.png|Tortured Buster's full model in the Extras Menu. LICK MY BEAST.png|The Unknown/The Beast's full model in the Extras Menu. Froody fapples.lickjuice.png|Tortured Freddy's full model in the Extras Menu. Bonziguydi.png|Tortured Bonnie's full model in the Extras Menu. Zuja.png|Tortured Chica's full model in the Extras Menu. Froxo.png|Tortured Foxy's full model in the Extras Menu. Springextras.png|Tortured Spring Bonnie's full model in the Extras Menu. Ffroodbeor.png|Tortured Fredbear's full model in the Extras Menu. Gkitty.png|Tortured Golden Kitty's full model in the Extras Menu. G lockjaw.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw's full model in the Extras Menu. Poopet.png|The Tortured Puppet's full model in the Extras Menu. Bfpuppet.png|The BFPuppet's full model in the Extras Menu. }} }} |-|FRANKBURT'S= - Office= New Office Idle.gif|The front view of The Office. Office Turn.gif|Turning animation. Office0015.png|The back view of the office. }} |-|Unused = The Return to Freddy's Classic Sugar Sugar is a animatronic that was originally present in The Return to Freddy's Classic when it was called "Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fan-Game". However, she was removed due to copyright reasons. The textures for Sugar are still presented in the game's files. 191.png 105.png 99-0.png 100.png 106.png SugarVent.png The Return to Freddy's 2 Springtrap Springtrap is an animatronic that was going to be added in The Return to Freddy's 2, but got removed due to changes in plans. However, a few files for her can be found within the game's file. Despite her removal, the player can experience an eyeless Springtrap screen very rarely. In one of the minigames, Springtrap was used as a suit by Purple Guy as well. Here are the only two files for Springtrap in the Custom Night menu screen: Customnight2_(1).png 61.png 91.png Original Beta Models Most of the animatronics of the game were originally going to look quite a lot different in the early stages of TRTF2. Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg The Return to Freddy's 3 Lockjaw An unused photo of Lockjaw is in the game's data. There appears to be none of Fazbear Fantasy Land's lighting in it. unusedlockjawtransparent.png The Office There exist 2 animations for the sides of the office that go unused. One with a flickering light, possibly an alarm similar to the one in FNAF 3. The other appears to be the Office without Power, indicating at a possible Power Mechanic that was scrapped. Webp.net-gifmaker (10).gif Webp.net-gifmaker (9).gif Unusedoffice2.png unusedoffice.png Custom Night There exists text in TRTF3's files saying the words "Custom Night" hinting that there was very likely originally going to be a custom night instead of Funtime Fright Mode like in TRTF 1 and 2 The Return to Freddy's 4 The Asthma Meter (misspelled as "Asma Meter") is an unused game mechanic for The Return to Freddy's 4. Not much is known about how this works, but it was planned to return in RADSLA, but didn't, as RADSLA was cancelled. Lockjaw was also seen in an image showing him staring into The Office, but it was never seen in the full game. 843.png Lockjaw at the office.jpg|an unused texture of lockjaw peeking into TRTF4 office. LJ Unused image animated.gif|Lockjaw entering the office Unused Lockjaw in the files.png|The last frame of him entering the office. The Return to Freddy's 5 Game Title The Return to Freddy's 5 was formerly known as The Return to Freddy's: Remastered and The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted. Hybrid Animatronics Hybrid Animatronics were Originally the antagonists of The Return to Freddy's 5, while it was called remastered. They were Scrapped and replaced by Torture Animatronics. Their designs were Mangled, Broken down animatronics with parts from others. Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg|Hybrid Lockjaw. 146659.jpg|Hybrid Kitty. 160442.jpg|Hybrid Buster. Unknown stare.gif|Hybrid Beast. Hybrid Freddy.jpg|Hybrid Freddy. Bonnie the return to freddy s 5 by thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png|Hybrid Bonnie. 138712.jpg|Hybrid Chica. Hybrid Foxy.png|Hybrid Foxy. HybridSavior.png|Hybrid Golden Kitty. Hybrid Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Hybrid Golden Lockjaw. Hybrid Vigo.png|Hybrid Vigo. KittyFazCat.jpg|Hybrid KittyFazCat? Hybrid Toy Animatronics The Hybrid Toy Animatronics (Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Mangle) we're planned but were scrapped early on due to memory limits. Their models have never been shown to the public. Popper Ping Popper Ping was a torture animatronic, who was cut from the game, due to memory limitations. PopperPing.PNG T Puppet.png|Popper Ping in the '''Thank You! image, above Torture Buster and Torture Golden Lockjaw Torture Tealer Torture Tealer was a torture animatronic, who was cut from the game due to unknown reasons. Tealer.jpg Unused Torture Sugar Design Torture Sugar had a different design on a teaser once Feline Animations took ownership of the game. The design was scrapped, as it didn't resemble the original Torture Sugar at all. Teaser trtfmu 01-mqzairc6.jpg Torture Ripdoll Torture Ripdoll was a torture animatronic, who was scrapped from the game. It is unknown why this is, but it's most likely to be the lack of people knowing about him/her. LdwaX22.png T Puppet.png|Torture Ripdoll in the Thank You image. Co-Op Mode Co-Op Mode was originally going to a multiplayer mode where you could play with other players in a 8-Bit arena trying to find various objects scattered throughout the map. It was scrapped due to many people trying to impersonate BFP on it and ram limits. G.P.D. Mode G.P.D. Mode (GoldieParaDiner mode) was originally going to be a mode in TRTF 5 that would be like a casual sit and survive FNaF Fangame. Torture Fredbear and Torture Spring Bonnie are the only known antagonists of the mode. It was eventually scrapped by Feline Animations due to ram limits Capture13.png Adventure Mode Adventure Mode was originally going to be a mode in TRTF 5 that was based off of FNaF World. You could play as any of the characters from the TRTF Series including some other fangame characters and joke characters (such as Adventure Gramps, Adventure Lickjuice etc.) Like the other modes it was eventually removed due to ram limits. Sabani Mode Sabani Mode was originally going to be a mode in TRTF 5 back when it was still known as "TRTF: Remastered". Close to nothing is known about Sabani Mode and what it was going to be. The only reason we know it exists is because it can be seen in the TRTF: R Main Menu Teaser game. Sabani Mode appears to be named after BFP's old fangame-dev group "Sabani Games" which him and a couple of his friends were in. Category:Game files Category:Cancelled Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF5 Category:FRANKBURT'S Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2